Eu, você e o espelho
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: Algo mágico acontece... E dois que são apenas um poderão finalmente se encontrar.


**Eu,**** Você e o Espelho**

(By Lithos of Lion)

Já fazia semanas que aquela imagem me atormentava, mas não era uma tormenta que me deixava frágil, ou triste e de certa forma eu até gostava. Porque era lá que eu podia vê-lo por inteiro e não senti-lo apenas parte de mim, ali o sentia um ser único, especial.

Chego em casa após uma tarde tensa, entre o trabalho e a faculdade, corro para o quarto e te encontro lá do outro lado do espelho. E está sorrindo como sempre, de um jeito sedutor como quem vê a imagem que esperou ver durante todo o dia.

_- Suichi, que dia corrido tivemos hoje não? Já não agüentava a espera por ver-te assim, poder te olhar. _

Suas mãos acompanham a minha, traçando juntamente comigo os nossos rostos na face fria do espelho, como acontece sempre e essa é nossa doce tortura de todos os dias.

- Eu queria muito mais do que olhar. – surpreendo-me com minha própria declaração.

_- Eu também._

É um desejo mais forte do que eu e ao menos por uma noite gostaria de tê-lo comigo. Torno a passar os dedos pela superfície do espelho, esperando ter meu desejo realizado... E...

_- Está sentindo Minamino? Podemos nos tocar, eu sinto seu toque agora, suas mãos estão entrelaçadas nas minhas._

Você sorri vitorioso e eu com carinho, puxo sua imagem suavemente e ela vai transpondo aquela superfície fria e morta que agora lhe dá passagem derretida por nossos carinhos, por nosso amor.

- Você está aqui. – te abraço carinhoso e você retribui primeiramente com carinho e depois com desejo.

_- Estou._

Sinto seus lábios tomando os meus, aos poucos, suave... Aproximo-me da porta do quarto e a tranco, esta noite seremos apenas nós e ninguém irá atrapalhar.

_- Vejo que não quer ser interrompido.­_

Vejo seu olhar malicioso, enquanto se senta em minha cama de uma maneira sedutora, me provocando...

- Tem razão, não quero e você também não.

Aproximo-me de você e te ergo deixando minhas mãos entrarem por debaixo de sua túnica traçando cada músculo, enquanto te beijo de forma voraz. Você se afasta por um segundo e tira a parte superior de sua roupa deixando seu peito nu, me causando sensações indescritíveis.

O deito em minha cama continuando os carinhos e os beijos. Enquanto te acaricio você tenta de forma desesperada livrar-me de minhas roupas, deixando me completamente nu. Ergo-me para que possa me apreciar melhor e vejo seus olhos dourados percorrer toda a minha nudez com olhos famintos, agarrando-me em seguida.

Você começa a beijar meu corpo, descendo primeiro pelo pescoço, brincando em seguida com meus mamilos. Suas mãos seguem sem nenhum pudor para as minhas coxas, onde localiza o que queria, envolvendo-o com suas mãos fazendo-me gemer.

Continua com sua tortura silenciosa, colocando-o na sua boca em seguida para depois fazer carícias com a língua, primeiro calmamente, depois de uma forma feroz, subindo e descendo, seguro seus cabelos prateados com força os puxando e gemendo alto.

Chego ao auge do prazer, derramando todo o meu líquido em sua boca, o qual você engole com urgência. Levantando seus olhos em seguida e os pousando sobre meu rosto afogueado, olha-me de um jeito sedutor e malicioso.

_- Suichi você é delicioso, exatamente como eu imaginava. – _seu sorriso é cheio de segundas intenções. _– Agora é sua vez de me dar prazer._

Enquanto diz isso tira suas calças, deixando sua beleza yokai totalmente livre para os meus olhos. Uma raposa perfeita, com todos os pelos do corpo em um tom prateado, o derrubo na cama e começo minha tortura, fazendo com você o mesmo que fez comigo. Só que quero adicionar um detalhe a isso tudo...

Enquanto seu corpo treme de prazer, aproveito para vir�-lo de costas delicadamente e te peço para que fique de quatro. A visão que tenho de te ver assim totalmente rendido, quase me faz perder o controle, mas não agora.

Separo todos os pelos de seu rabo cuidadosamente, acariciando suas nádegas de forma carinhosa e procurando com as mãos abrir caminho sobre o seu ponto de prazer. Posiciono-me entre suas pernas e o penetro devagar, arrancando-te suspiros de dor e prazer.

Começo com estocadas leves, para depois aumentar o ritmo, enquanto você rebola pedindo mais, agarro sua ereção agora desperta e juntos chegamos uma vez mais ao auge do prazer.

Terminado o nosso ato, cansados, mas felizes... Aconchegamo-nos nos braços um do outro, te coloco deitado em meu peito e acaricio suas mechas prateadas e você retribui com um beijo carinhoso em meus lábios e dormimos quase em seguida.

Acordo após algum tempo assustado, mas me tranqüilizo em seguida ao te ver deitado ao meu lado. Fico te observando dormir, como és lindo, possui uma beleza única.

_- O que olha tanto garoto._ – sua voz me assusta e me trás a realidade._ – você fica lindo assim, com os cabelos todos desgrenhados. – _um sorriso se forma enquanto acaricia meus cabelos. _– Tenho de voltar._

- Como assim, voltar? – pergunto assustado.

_- Para o espelho e para dentro de você. Somos um, não se esqueça disso Minamino, somos parte um do outro e separados somos incompletos. _– te vejo sorrir com carinho e me beijar, para depois se levantar da cama e seguir em direção ao espelho. _– Quem sabe, outro desejo desse se realize?_

- E se não for realizado? – caminho com você.

_- Teremos o reflexo do espelho. _– é sua última frase ao atravessar por fim a parede fria do espelho.

- Espelho, sempre o espelho. – traço mais uma vez com as mãos seu reflexo, mas sou interrompido por fortes batidas na porta e por uma voz que me chama. – Já vou. – respondo e logo troco de roupa e deixo o quarto, juntamente com o espelho... Sempre o espelho...

Fim

**N.A**: Oi pessoas, a idéia dessa fic já tinha surgido há algum tempo e a Lyra apareceu em seguida com um fic baseado na mesma idéia que eu tive. Acabamos pensando na mesma coisa . Sendo assim, como o primeiro "Espelho" por sinal muito bom, foi feito por ela, pedi autorização para fazer essa continuação. E Lyra concordo com você, é realmente estranho e surreal escrever com esses dois juntos. Só espero que a fic agrade.

Quanto ao Yusuke? Pois é eu tive que prendê-lo no porão e ele está furioso, acho que vou levar um lei-gan na cara quando for tir�-lo de l�, estou até com medo. E como foi difícil separ�-lo do Kurama, deu trabalho não mencion�-lo nessa fic.

Por fim... Dedico essa fic a todos que curtem esse casal especial... Principalmente para minha maninha Elfa e pra minha amiga Lyra.

Beijos p/ todos

Lithos de Lion


End file.
